Basic Gameplay
When you open the game, you start off seeing a story. You can skip the story by pressing the screen. First, complete the tutorial. When you have settled in, play games and get 2000 gold. As you play the game more, you will develop your own style. As you level up, you unlock different weapons. Use your 2000 gold to upgrade your favorite one. Then equip it. My personal favorite is the Glock Pistol. It is very well rounded. Chose the saw or the shotgun if you like close range. The Marauder is a good weapon at the beginning, but it may not be the best. Collect screwcaps during battles. These look like floating scraps of metal. They appear after you or someone else dies. Once you collect enough, you can use these to purchase new weapons at "Base". Once you have done all of this, you are ready for the next stage. Now it's time to participate in events! On the main menu, hit events. First do your daily bonus, then complete any events that are active! CHOOSING ARMOR Armor is very important in the game. When in "Base" go to the section that says armor. Here you can buy new armor. Every armor has it pros and cons. The best armor for newbies is the orange recon suit. As you level up, buy new armor or upgrade your current one. Upgrading your armor unlocks a perk. CHOOSING A SKILL There are 6 different skills, grenade, autoturret, EM forcefield, cloaking, healing machine, and portal. Portal and cloaking cost 150 tCrystals, so you would have to save up a long time or just buy tCrystals. CHOOSING A GUILD You probably noticed the Guild box on the main menu. Joining a guild gives you certain perks. The goal is to join the highest level guild possible. (Psssst... Join my guild, NikeZz, we are level 10!) CHOOSING AN ITEM Many different items can be equipped. Some cost a lot so you can only buy them with tCrystals. The only buy-able one at early level is the Warrior Mask, Warrior Flag, Diving Helmet, And JingJu Wings. I don't recommend buying any of these except for the Diving Helmet if you have a Diving Oxygen Tank. CHOOSING A TALENT To be honest, it all depends on how comfortable you are with your selection of armor, skill, and weapons. Different talents fit different needs. CHOOSING A HERO Hero are a different type of soldier. Buying a hero early on is not recommended because they cost a LOT of supplies and they require skill. If you wish to ignore me, you should probably buy the Fireowl Assault. KrabCake's (Me) Recommendations: ARMOR: Mark-6 117R/Drillmaster WEAPON: Glock Pistol, Heavy Machine Gun SKILL: Grenade ITEM: Mighty Wings (Must have level 10 guild) HERO: Hunter Weapon: Energy Bolt (Default) That's it! Keep it up any you will continue to dominate. If you see me (KrabCake) around, make sure to say hi! (Sorry if I kill you...) XD Category:Game Information